


На самом видном месте // Right in front of You

by Loren_Witness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Romance, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Brock Rumlow is a bad person, But sometimes he feels compunction, Lying in a Relationship, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Masochism, The world needs more Jolly Rogers, Ангст и романтика, Брок Рамлоу плохой человек, Ложь в отношениях, Манипуляции в отношениях, Миру нужно больше довольного Стива, Но иногда его мучает совесть, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, нарушение этикета БДСМ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loren_Witness/pseuds/Loren_Witness
Summary: Стив уже привык к тому, что Рамлоу остр на язык – и порой не слушает его так внимательно, как стоило бы.





	На самом видном месте // Right in front of You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right in Front of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261424) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



\- Ну же, верзила, ударь меня, - Рамлоу встал в стойку. Они на матах в тренировочном зале Щита, и Рамлоу еле дышит после спарринга с Роллинзом, - Вломи мне.  


Стив улыбнулся и покачал головой. Вечное стремление Рамлоу прыгнуть выше головы подкупало – это правда, и вовсе не значило, что ему не помешало бы заглянуть в кабинет штатного психолога.  


\- Пропустишь следующую миссию из-за сломанной челюсти. Хотя, все остальные вздохнут с облегчением, - Стив ухмыльнулся, - Я подумаю.

\- И я перестану ныть.

Нельзя назвать это дракой - Стив просто заключил его в свои медвежьи объятия и прижимал к матам, пока командир Страйка не начал трястись от смеха и не прекратил требовать, чтобы Стив выложился на полную. Его тяга к боли никогда не тревожила Стива по-настоящему – напротив, его решительность притягивала, делала это стремление привлекательным. 

 

Рамлоу находит его в душевой и, прежде чем прислониться к стене – хитро улыбнувшись, словно красуясь - хлопает его по спине полотенцем. Он ухмыляется широко и нагло, но за этой улыбкой затаилось сомнение, какого Стив в нем раньше никогда не видел. Эта неуверенность тоже ему нравилась.

\- Ударь меня, Роджерс. Наставь мне синяков, чтобы все знали, чьи они. 

\- Может, я не хочу причинять тебе боль, - Стив провел рукой по его груди. 

\- Еще как хочешь, - Рамлоу прикрыл глаза, выгибаясь навстречу прикосновению, - Хочешь, просто еще не понял этого. 

Стив спешно оставляет несколько поцелуев на его щеке, а потом целует в губы. 

\- Какое у тебя стоп-слово? – шепчет он, кусая Рамлоу за ухо. 

\- Зимний, - голос у Рамлоу мягкий и тихий, а взгляд – затуманенный, - А у тебя?

\- Баки.

Синяки ему так идут, что Стив никак не может позволить им зажить полностью. 

*

Рамлоу нравится Пегги, хоть она и сказала, что он для Стива слишком стар. Рамлоу только рассмеялся и сказал, что то же самое справедливо, если смотреть наоборот. 

\- Но дело не в этом, - добавил он, будто его шея не была испещрена фиолетовым от поцелуев Стива, - Это Кэп слишком хорош для меня. 

Пегги провожает его взглядом, когда Рамлоу выходит, чтобы ответить на звонок. 

\- Он довольно милый, - произносит она, - И зад что надо.

Стив подавился водой, и Пегги закатила глаза, сказав, что он всегда был таким впечатлительным. Когда Рамлоу вернулся, она уже не помнила, как его зовут – но он только улыбнулся и представился заново.

На обратном пути домой он молчит.

\- Прости, - Стив кладет руку ему на колено, - Я знаю, это непросто, я – 

\- Все нормально, - Рамлоу пожал плечами, уставившись на дорогу, - Мой дед, я был довольно молод, когда он – ну, умер – я помню, он тоже стал совсем рассеянным. Я не обиделся.

Молчание.

Рамлоу прикусил губу, а потом рассмеялся.

\- На тебя, разве что.

\- И за что?

\- Она решила, будто мы встречаемся, - он покачал головой, - Это... Это все мило, только я тебе не пара. Если бы мы встречались, я бы тебя испортил. Испоганил бы. 

Стив улыбнулся, мягко поглаживая его бедро.

\- Америка видала вещи пострашнее Брока Рамлоу, - сказал он, и Рамлоу смеялся так сильно, что они чуть не пропустили нужную остановку. 

*  
\- Это как-то самовлюбленно – ходить на выставки, посвященные себе же, тебе не кажется? – спросил Рамлоу. Он рассматривал фото Стива в военной форме 40х, занимающее почти всю стену. Окинув взглядом мужчину, стоящего рядом, он сказал:

\- Новый костюм мне нравится больше. Такой облегающий.

Стив улыбнулся и хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Это все ведь не ради меня, а в память об отряде. Для каждого Коммандо отведен свой угол. 

\- Однажды Страйк будет как Коммандос, - Рамлоу позволил Стиву взять его за руку и вести вглубь выставки, - Мы изменим мир, Роджерс. Вот увидишь. 

Он слушает, как Стив рассказывает о днях войны тихо, но не отстранено. Он спрашивает о вещах, спрашивать о которых придет на ум только солдату, постоянно переводя взгляд с экранов на Стива – будто не в силах определиться. С ним Стиву было легко погрузиться в воспоминания, так что он не сразу осознал, когда Рамлоу умолк.  
Они стояли перед Баки – на экране было зациклено видео, где Стив улыбался, а Баки открыто хохотал – такой лучистый, живой – и Рамлоу выглядел так, будто раньше никогда не видел Баки Барнса. Будто улыбчивого лица Баки не было в каждом школьном учебнике истории. Стиву пришлось встряхнуть его за плечо.

\- Что случилось? Ты будто призрака увидел.

Рамлоу задыхается, и Стив попытался было отвести его к ближайшей скамье, но тот лишь качнул головой и мягко отстранился.

\- Да в порядке я, все хорошо. Просто вспомнилось – совесть уколола, и все.

\- Не понимаю.

\- Ну, на тебя вся Америка молится, - Рамлоу натянуто улыбнулся, махнув рукой на стеллажи с фотографиями вокруг них, - А я тебя порчу. Кошмар какой-то.

Стив знает, что дело не в этом, но решает не выпытывать. Может быть, что-то из его рассказа вызвало у Рамлоу неприятные воспоминания о его собственных командировках. Или же вид Баки заставил его почувствовать, будто он недостаточно хорош. Как бы то ни было, Стив положил руки ему на плечи и не отпускал, пока Рамлоу не перестал быть мертвецки бледным.

 

Ночью Стив проснулся от того, что Рамлоу судорожно тряс его за плечо; в темноте его мерцающие глаза сквозили отчаянием. 

\- Ударь меня, Стив. Мне нужно это, я заслужил.

\- Что?

Стив сел и потянулся было включить свет, но Рамлоу перехватил его запястье своей дрожащей, влажной от пота рукой. 

\- Накажи меня. Я плохо себя вел, я был просто ужасен, ты должен проучить меня.

\- Вовсе нет, - сказал Стив. Это просто игра – это должно было быть лишь игрой, но Стив впервые слышит, чтобы Рамлоу звучал так надломлено.

\- Стив, я ужасен. Я отвратителен. Ударь меня. Прошу, сделай это.

Рамлоу бьет крупная дрожь и Стив должен остановиться, включить свет, наконец поговорить об этом – надо было начать этот разговор еще в тренировочном зале. Тяга Рамлоу к боли опасна и нездорова, но Стив продолжал уверять себя, что все в порядке – ведь это просто игра. Теперь это перестало быть игрой. Он переходит границу, и Стив не может продолжать, не может причинить ему боль в таком состоянии – совесть не дает. Но Рамлоу все дрожит, как бы Стив ни гладил его рук, все просит одного. Он говорит себе, что если это поможет ему перетерпеть ночь, то они смогут поговорить и утром.

Стив прижимает Рамлоу к постели, зная, что его запястья будут все синие, и ненавидя себя за это. 

\- Ты был очень плох, - несмотря на всю напускную строгость, он произнес это как можно мягче.

Рамлоу пытается улыбнуться, но улыбка получается вымученной.

\- Ты даже не представляешь.

**Author's Note:**

> Автору(и переводчику) будет очень приятно, если вы оставите комментарий :)


End file.
